


Addicted to You

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set around 2006/2007; a satisfying car ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to You

His hand stopped, resting on her bra-clad breast, making her wish he would do something, not just remain impassive. Her nipple, already hardened, warmed by the contact, tingled, and she arched into him, all but rubbing herself against him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, even though she knew they couldn't be seen or heard since the partition separating them from their driver had been raised.

She looked up at him, and the sight of him took her breath away, as it had done countless times before. There was a boyish spark in his eyes that hadn't diminished in all the years she knew him. He was one of the most thoughtful men she knew you, yet he had never lost the curiosity of youth. He liked to study, look under the surface of things.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, feeling oddly vulnerable under his gaze.

He smiled, and she knew it was okay. With him, she could allow herself to be vulnerable. No one knew her like this man did, there was no one she knew better. They had trodden a rocky road but had come out all the steadier for each obstacle they had mastered.

"I'm feeling. Your heart. It's beating so fast."

She was exasperated, yet felt like laughing out.

"This is because this limousine ride won't take forever, and because my dearest husband made a non-verbal promise of pleasure to be obtained before we reach our destination."

"I can't help it, I love to know it's beating steadily."

She couldn't help it either, her mind going back to the time he had been in the hospital, awaiting surgery. Never before had she felt so scared, so desperate.

"Don't. Don't go there," he said, reading her like an open book, tweaking her nipple unexpectedly, having her breath catch. He rubbed the hardened nub, and she had to bite her lip so she wouldn't cry out.

Unexpected moves, another one of his specialty. This man always thought two moves ahead, knew when to strike. He challenged her in ways no other man had ever done. Come to think of it, he was the only one who could bring her to even consider making love in the back of a limousine on her way to an official dinner.

"I love you," he said, leaning in to kiss her, his lips softer than any men's lips should be. She moaned out quietly when he sucked at her bottom lip, bit down lightly before soothing the sting with his tongue. A shiver ran down her back while her body flushed with heat. How could she still need and want him so much after all these years?

She had never been prone to any vice. Apart from this man. He was her drug of choice, the only addiction she couldn't fight, didn't want to fight.

Knowing they didn't have much time to spare, she reached down, cupped his erection through his pants. The fact that he was hard for her made her smile. She wasn't a young girl any longer, and if he wanted he could find company everywhere, but he still wanted her. It elated her, made giddy and carefree in a way she seldom felt.

Instead of lingering, drawing out the moment for as long as she could, she worked on freeing his erection while he unbuttoned her blouse halfway, made her breasts spill out of her bra.

She had to look at him again, finding what she had been sure she would find, a man who was fascinated by what he had just unveiled to his gaze. He had looked at, touched her breasts more times than she could count, yet he bore the same look each time. This fascination was what had helped her to stop doubting herself when they had found themselves shipping rough waters in the past.

Leaning in, he closed his lips around one of her nipples, sucking the hard bud, making her want to moan out loudly. She didn't, only moved around in his lap restlessly, one of her hands stroking up and down his hard flesh, knowing the rhythm he loved, one that was bound to make him crazy with desire. If they kept this up, they would come undone before they even had the chance to get around to the main course, a union she was sure he craved as much as she did.

He let go of her breast, making her feel bereft the very second.

"Let's get you out of your panties," he said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Sometimes he was such a... man.

"Lift a little," he ordered.

She did, and instantly he reached under her skirt, his hands gliding along her thighs. He was lucky she had decided to wear stockings tonight. If she was honest with herself, she had put them on just for this reason, not that she had exactly thought about using the limousine for these activities.

He stopped when he realised this wasn't her usual pantyhose, his gaze locking with hers. A speculative glint appeared in his eyes while his hands travelled higher, stopping short of reaching the apex of her thighs.

She whimpered at him being so close to where she needed him most.

"This is nice," he said.

"As happy as I am to hear it, but you aren't very nice right now. We are on... a... time limit."

"Are we?"

She glared at him, considered climbing off his lap and letting him deal with his predicament, but then he reached higher, sliding a finger underneath her panties.

The bastard had the nerve to lick his lips at finding her wet, needing. God, she loved him with every fiber of her being, impossible as he was from time to time. Reacting by instinct alone, she kissed him hard, demanding, rejoicing when he groaned out, bucking into her hand which had never released its hold on his hard flesh.

Her free hand reached up, ran through his still impossibly thick hair. Their tongues fought a battle of dominance that would never be won. Only when she needed oxygen, she pulled away, and he used the moment of distraction to slide two fingers inside her, making her cry out.

As he thrust into her a few times, she began feeling dizzy, his touch sending her close to the edge. No one knew her body the same way he did. All of her life her mind had been her biggest asset, her worst enemy that made it almost impossible to relax and let loose. With him, though, it was different. He knew how to make her laugh, how to make her forget, how to make her exist only for the pleasure he gave her. This was the man who had made her appreciate a lazy morning in bed, to enjoy a meal because it was consumed together, to just be without planning the next steps or which tasks had to be taken care of.

He pulled away right before she could find the release she was suddenly craving more than anything else in the world. Moaning out in displeasure, she felt like slapping his chest in a childlike protest even though she knew they didn't have a second to spare.

The moment she lifted herself, he reached for her skirt so it bunched around her waist. It would crinkle, it would show. It shouldn't but the thought what her personal assistant would think when seeing her this way amused her. She might regret being spontaneous later on, but right now, she couldn't care less. The world had judged her by what she wore, by her hair, by things that shouldn't be of any importance more often than she could count. What was a wrinkled skirt in the long run of things? At least this time when they accused her husband of any lecherous behaviour, it would be with the woman he was legitimately wed to.

Before she had a chance to react, he pulled at her panties, ripped them apart. She couldn’t run around a whole evening without underwear! He was smirking , and she growled at him which only served to make him chuckle. This man and his ridiculous beautiful and strong hands.

She watched as he bagged her panties, put them into the pockets of his pants. Resisting the urge to mark him in return, she lifted herself a little higher still before sinking down on him. She watched how his eyes closed and he groaned out quietly while an almost violent shiver ran down her back, her inner walls clenching around him in welcome. After all this time, the feeling of joining with him was one of the most precious to her. It was more than the union of two bodies.

She allowed them to adjust, enjoying the feeling of closeness before she began to move rhythmically, assisted by his hands which were resting at her waist.

As if he knew what she was thinking, his eyes opened.

“Kiss me.” His voice was rough, deeper than it usually was. It always turned her on more than she could say. Needing not more of an invitation, their lips met, their tongues teased while their bodies moved completely in synch.

Soon, her desire was reaching the breaking point once more. This was a surreal situation, with the world and their obligations all around them they had created a universe of their own. She better not think of the Secret Service agent next to the driver...

“Stop thinking,” her husband ordered her, knowing her too well.

“I...”

“ No. Just feel. Feel me.”

She did. Whereas she was an independent person without him, this man completed her. She was the stronger for his existence.

As if out of one mind, their pace quickened, and she had to lean in, muffle her moans against the crook of his neck, wanting to diminish the chances of being heard.

“Come for me,” he said, his voice alluring, soft.

Close, she was so close, each time she sank down on him drove her further to the ultimate abyss of pleasure. Rolling her hips softly, squeezing his cock again and again, she made sure he was right with her, fought the eternal fight of reaching completion versus wanting to stay in the moment forever.

“You feel so good, so right,” he said, seeking out her mouth once more.

She loved the fact he was vocal and outspoken even during their lovemaking while she was reduced to mere existence. He constantly reminded her of one of the most important lessons in life: that it was okay, was necessary to trust, to be able to lean on someone sometimes.

“I love you,” he said when he broke the kiss, and it was all she needed to hear as her climax took her by surprise.

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t talk, all she could do was hold on while waves of pleasure swept her away. Only dimly, she was aware he had quickened his pace, was releasing a soft groan when he found his own release.

For a minute, she thought these feelings would continue forever, that she would be drifting on a cloud of hazy pleasure, feeling weightless, happy, content, though slowly she came back to herself. One of his hands was stroking her back in a comforting rhythm, making her wish there weren’t layers of clothes between them. When had she sunken into his embrace anyway? She thought how much she loved the feeling of his naked, warm skin against her own. She couldn’t wait to be home, to have the chance to cuddle up against him, shutting the world out for a few precious hours.

It was more of an effort than it should be, to sit up, met his gaze.

“That was...”

“If you say nice,” he said, smiling. “I’ll have to do it again.”

It made her laugh out.

“Feel free to try... later.”

He sighed, but they both knew it was time to make sure they would be presentable when the limousine stopped. It took only a few moments to rearrange their clothes.

Still mad at him for robbing her of her panties, she was trying to plot her revenge when the car stopped, the doors opening a moment later.

“Ladies first,” her husband said before adding quietly. “And I’m looking forward to... later.”

End


End file.
